


One day at a time

by Cruadal



Series: Snapshots [51]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Children, Comfort, Deviates From Canon, Drama, Friendship, Future, Gen, Modern Era, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Teenagers, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruadal/pseuds/Cruadal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the early days, fairy tales helped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One day at a time

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will carry individual warnings, if necessary, as well as the characters' ages at the time.
> 
> Will probably not be in chronological order for the most part, I write them as they hit me.

** Snapshot #51 **

Warning: None

Ages: Kai - 15, Jem - 10 

  


  


Heart's Star spun through the air, slicing the last Shadow in half before returning to Kai's hand. He watched as the Heartless vanished before letting out a huff of irritation. This was getting old really fast; he'd thought the novelty of wielding a Keyblade would last longer.

"Are they gone?"

He looked upward at the sound of the frightened voice, to see a pair of blue eyes watching him through the leaves. The kid had bolted up the nearest tree when they'd been jumped, and while Kai had led the fight away from her, somehow he'd ended up right back where he'd started.

"Yeah, all clear. You coming down tonight?"

It was a valid question. In the three weeks since they'd left Marjem's world, this was maybe the fifth time she'd gone to high ground; three of those, she'd refused to come down until hours later, despite his promises that he'd keep her safe. He supposed he didn't blame her; he'd failed her once already, after all.

"...Maybe."

Kai lowered his head, reaching up to rub at his neck with his free hand. Looking up like that had been giving him a crick.

"If you don't, I guess you're missing dessert tonight. I still have some of that candy from the last world."

"The maple drops?"

The fear completely gone from her voice, the rustling overhead intensified. Kai glanced up again in time to see blonde hair and a flash of blue cloth before she fell on him. They went sprawling, the Keyblade vanishing as Kai wondered how a ten-year-old who could move like the wind could be this _heavy_.

"Ow! Geeze, ought to throw _you_ at the Heartless instead of the Keyblade."

"I'm sorry!"

Marjem scrambled off him, but Kai remained on his back, staring up at bits of tree bathed in afternoon sunlight.

"It's okay. Just- next time, try and _miss_ me. ...We need to get you jeans, that dress isn't practical."

He pushed himself up after another moment, brushing a leaf out of his hair. Marjem was standing close by, her hands clasped in front of her in an effort to keep her fingers still. 

"What's the matter?"

"...Could you read me another story? That book you got...the fairy tales?"

"You like those?"

He was almost surprised, but that was what he'd been aiming for, right? A way to keep her calm after dealing with the Heartless. At her nod, he rose and made his way to where they'd dropped their bags earlier. Rooting through his, he pulled out a paperback and sat cross-legged on the grass, waving her over.

As usual, Marjem climbed right into his lap, and Kai fought back the urge to roll his eyes. He wasn't a _chair_...but it seemed to make her feel better, so he could deal with it.

"Ready?"

"Uh-hm."

Kai flipped open the book as she snuggled into him, then began to read.


End file.
